Darcy
Darcy has been played by "Sareyamuffinhead" for 2 seasons! Her first season she was put on Villains and second she was placed on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Total Drama action This is the first season that "Darcy" has appeared in and hopefully not her last!! The first episode she started in was episode 8 Extra Far-out-restrial In the first challeng e she faced she guessed it correctly and moved on with her team:) Even though Darcy is new she made quick enemys like Alejandro and Izzy. Everyone is starting to hate her because she eliminated Heather and Gwen and everyone liked them.She started dating Geoff after he was eliminated and got to know eachother and like eachother over the TDA phone.They broke up for a little bit because she started crushing on Alejandro but after she found out what a jerk he was she got back with Geoff. Her alliance started out as DJ and Lindsay then they soon got Duncan and Bridgette. She got out all of Duncan's alliance members which were Heather and Gwen and her next target was Duncan but was eliminated shortly after. Now there team captain Gwen was eliminated! In the Prison Movie Challenge, Darcy was stuck inside her cabin for the challenge while Bridgette represented her team in the breakout. Bridgette lost since there was 2 Heroes, and in a not so shocking twist, Darcy got eliminated for being a major threat! Now that her BFF Lindsay betrayed her she has no one at this camp!!! Total Drama World Tour II Darcy had made it to season with 17 other contestants. Once she was in the plane, Geoff was team captain for Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and had chose Darcy along with Anne Maria, Owen, Duncan and Tyler. They were the first to lose and but not the first to vote someone out. Darcy had made quick friends with Anne Maria because she had done Darcy a huge favor to get on this show! Darcy has promised to never vote her out. The next week they ended up in Paris, From Izzy crashing the plane! There they had to find all of the pieces! Darcy had searched room one which she had found the right leg! They were about to win there first challenge but Tyler couldn't carry his piece! So the team went to help him when Team Amazon 2 had won another challenge putting her team in second. In London, while locked in a tower, Darcy and Duncan got in a fight and are now enemies on the same team. Following on the next episodes her two best friends Anne Maria and Owen were voted out by Geoff and Duncan. While in Australia her team gained a new player Justin. While she got to know her new teammate he had kissed her and said he will tell everyone about it ecpecially Geoff if she didnt voted out everyone he asked, making Duncan the next to go! About The User Behind Darcy: This is Darcys first season on TDAFan4's camp!! I am in cheer and I love Degrassi!! This is her very first camp and the first player she has ever played was Darcy. I am a big fan of TDAFan4's camp and has watched every episode like 15 times!!!! My favorite Total Drama characters are: Lindsay,Heather, Geoff, Trent and Justin and In TDAFan4 camp my favorite characters are: Lindsay, LeShawna, Courtney,Geoff and Heather. My favorite shows are Degrassi, Pretty Little Liars, and The Real World. My favorite animal is a Koala and my fav color is Purple!!!! I also live in California!!! Category:New Character Category:Darcy Category:Total Drama Reunion Category:TDR Category:Hottie Category:Antagonist Category:Geoff+Darcy Category:Lindsay and Darcy Forever! Category:Season 5 Category:Relationship